The Secret Memory
by wilba1
Summary: Link discovers an additional memory after hearing Kass' final song. He frees the princess and the two Hylians seek to return Hyrule to its former propsperity. Together.
1. Prologue

**The Secret Memory**

 **Links POV**

I stood in Rito Village having just released the final champion, Revali, from his 100-year torment. Vah Medoh was perched above him with his sights on Hyrule castle; his beam intersecting with the other beasts. Not for the first time I felt worry dig into his stomach but not for myself…

It was the princess that filled my mind. The Princess, who loved studying the vast secrets of Hyrule and Sheikah technology. The princess, that sacrificed her desires so that she may unlock the power to seal Calamity Ganon away. The princess, who saved my life. I shudder at the thought and felt the sense of failure I always did when recalling the Ash Swamp ever since Impa directed me to this final memory.

"No more time for this" almost angry at myself

"She has waited one hundred years fighting that beast for me… she will not have to wait much longer."

I pull out the Sheikah slate about to teleport to the Wetland Stables before I hear a very familiar sound. I walk over with a slight smile on my face knowing exactly who the sound will lead me to.

"Kass"

"Ahh, we meet again! I'm taking a moment's rest from my tireless search for the ancient songs to perform in my hometown."

"You deserve it… you've travelled the world"

"I must ask something of you, I've a song you need to hear. I wish to speak with you, so this will take some time. Is that all right?".

"Of course, my friend."

"Ohhh, thank you so much, I wanted to talk to you about my teacher. My teacher was of the Sheikah tribe. He was the royal poet for the Hyrulean royal family. At the time there was a beautiful princess quite close to my teacher in age apparently. Although he must have known it was doomed to be unrequited, my teacher fell in love with her…But the princess had only eyes for her escort her appointed knight."

' _Zelda! She….'_ My mind filled with hope and then despair

"My teacher was consumed with jealousy… he fumed that he was neither nobility nor royalty himself. And then Calamity struck."

' _And I left her to fight it alone'_

"… my teacher believed a hero would appear to beat back that calamity. He poured that belief into a song." Kass mused, turning to face the Hebra mountain range. "And that song is what I need you to hear".

' _Remember Link… please you must remember'_ feeling my brow crease, willing myself to remember…something more.

He begins…

" _An ancient hero, a Calamity appears_

 _Now resurrected after ten thousand years._

 _Her appointed knight… gives his life_

 _Shields her figure… and pays the price"_

 _The princess' love_ [my heart skips at this] _for her fallen knight awakens her power/And within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower._

 _But the knight survives! In the shrine of resurrection he sleeps until from his healing dream he leaps!._

 _For fierce and deadly trials await_

 _To regain his strength. Fulfil his fate_

 _To become a Hero once again!_

 _To wrest the princess from evil's den_

 _The Hero the princess must bring the light back to this land._

 **AGHHHH**

I'm perched above hyrule castle, looking at three figures on the wall. There's a guardian behind them and some soldiers tinkling behind them.

"Do you understand" King Rhoam said softly.

"Yes I understand" Zelda replied tears welling up in her eyes. She turns, struggling to contain her liquid from rolling down her cheeks, bolts back into her room. In her turn Zelda accidently pushes the Link from 100 years ago to the ground, who was kneeling behind her out of respect for the king.

Link slowly rises to his feet and settles himself outside the princess' door making sure no-one was going to disturb her while she was vulnerable.

….

Link stood up as swiftly as some hyrule knights come over to Zelda's room. As the two knights gingerly attempt to step past the appointed knight he draws the sacred blade. One menacing look and a quick shake of his head indicates that under no circumstances will the princess be disturbed. The knights wisely compromise by reminding Link that the king wishes the princess leave the castle immediately.

"She will leave when she is ready". He said in a tone that said the conversation was over.

The two knights nod and depart. Link watches them carefully until the door ahead was closed and he was alone. He visible sighs and lowers his legs so that he can lean against the door of Zelda's sanctuary once more. But his back met something much less solid than a wooden door. He'd rolled into the Princess herself.

The memory moved itself. So that I was now seeing the world from my own perspective… well my perspective from 100 years ago.

"huh" I quickly scramble to my feet not wanting to embarrass myself in front of her. I face her and I see a face I've never seen before.

It's Zelda, her normally piercing blue eyes are barely visible as they are squinted in pain as tears escape from their lids. Her cheeks are burnt red with grief and her normally flawless golden hair is dishevelled, strands of it falling onto her face. The beautiful princess collapses into my arms which quickly latch around her frame. Her tears flow freely. She whispers one thing muffled against my shirt "I'll never send you away again".

….

"What happened… are you okay hero."

"Ahh" I shout a threatening beak a mere 5 centimetres away from my face. "Kass, I'm sorry I just remembered something…" his voice dying off into nothing at the last word. "Thank you Kass, thank you for passing on your master's final song. It was exactly what I needed to hear. But I have to go now".

"Save her, hero".

I nod, filled with courage once more and a longing that I haven't felt in what I'm sure is exactly one hundred years.

…

 **Third Person POV**

Wind and rain is what he should have felt as the skies pour down with all the force the goddess appears to be able to muster. But Link didn't feel any distraction. He spurred the white stallion…

" **Come on"** he mutters with force.

The relative of the royal steed appears to understand my goal and gallops with all its might through the mud of Hyrule field. The darkness of the castle surrounded by the pure malice of Calamity draws closer and closer. Two guardians patrolling the castle entry creep in their menacing way towards Link and his horse lining up their shot. Leaping off his horse backwards, time seems to slow down. He drew Revali's bow and fired two ancient arrows destined for the treacherous technologies. Gracefully landing on his feet as gravity pulls him down, the guardians tumble and explode. The hero incarnate looks up at Calamity's incarnation swirling around the castle and draws the sacred blade. With the wind howling through his hair and the rain dripping down his face he enters Hyrule castle. For Zelda.

….

 **Zelda's PoV**

"May I ask…" my gaze wondering over Hyrule lustrous landspace for the first time in 100 years "do you really remember me?"

Link slowly approaches me and I can hear the grass crack under the heavy step of his soldier boots. He extends his hand to me holding a..

"a silent princess" I gasp, feeling my lips spread into a wide grin. "You…:"

"I missed you princess" the hero interrupted before she could finish her thought. "And you'll never have to send me away again".

Confused, I take a moment to think

"what do you.."

"wait.." comprehending what Hyrule's hero was referring to.

"that memory is not one that the Sheikah slate…" she paused "should have showed you" she finished much softer than she started.

"I don't remember everything, Zelda" (I smiled at the use of my name ' _the first time he's said it actually')_ "but I remember you".

Link stepped forward and embraced me, holding me tightly above my waist. I move my arms around his shoulder and fall into his comfort...quietly hoping this moment will never end.

' _Surely he can't remember how I….'_ she thinks

"Do you remember how I feel about you?" My eyes snapped open as my thoughts betrayed me. My heart starts to beat slightly faster than it should.

Link opens his mouth and softly says, "I love you too."

 **A/N** I would love some positive criticism about the way I write. I'm a law student so I typically write more direct than such creative pieces demand. I plan on adding more chapters as I sort out the particulars but I do have a vague idea where I want this story to go.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** I'm extremely grateful for all the views. Also a kind thank you to serpent1234 for the words of encouragement (it means a lot). I think I'll mostly write from now on in third person but please I'd love to hear some opinions.

 **Chapter 2**

Zelda fell forward unable to stand any longer. Her magic had been fuelling her energy and now without any threat or necessity she had passed out. Link ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. A spark of worry filled his chest.

' _Surely the goddess wouldn't be so cruel to take her away from me now?'_

His worry quickly subsided as he felt her faint breathing and noted the gentle rising of her chest. Taking the time to adore the princess' face, Link brushed away the stray hairs that moved across her complexion during her fall. He put one arm around her back and another under her legs and lifted her straight up, taking care that her head was nestled comfortably into his shoulders. ' _After all she deserves the rest'_ he lied to himself. Secretly he took great pleasure carefully looking after Zelda.

Link carried the limp body of the princess over to the white horse, who was grazing on the grass nearby. A few days ago he would have whistled and called the steed to him, but today he would not risk waking Zelda. As carefully as he could, he lifted the princess onto the saddle. He quickly realised he had no way of securing the princess onto the horse. He took the time to soothe the horse before leaning Zelda forward over the horse's neck. He soothed his mount once more before gently mounting and pulling the princess back to rest against his chest. Link set off across Hyrule field towards the Wetland Stables where he intended to stay until the princess had rested.

Link for the first time since he started his adventure had time to think about the future and the uncertainties it promised. He quickly realised he had no idea what to do. In a way he was never troubled when Calamity existed despite the fact that there would always be danger looming around ever because he was always guided by a clear and compelling purpose.

' _Zelda will figure it out I'm sure'_ he reasoned. A smile crawled to his face as he considered the sleeping figure in front of him. ' _At least I'll be with her now'_ which comforted him. His wondered if the princess would be the same as he remembered in his limited memories of her. He was sure she must have changed in the 100 years she was fighting Ganon. His smile turned into a slight frown. She appeared the same when she was released from her solitude, but that didn't really confirm or deny the thought. He lost himself in his speculation about the princess, something that wasn't foreign to him. He had spent a lot of time considering this woman. The Shrine of Resurrection had taken away his memories and he felt it important to consider what precious few were available to him. Naturally he had spent some time thinking about the Princess as the vast majority of his memories included her. He recalled small details like walking four paces behind her and never touching her unless invited or it was necessary for her protection. He no longer bound himself to this knightly protocol, as he neither remembered it or its importance.

Day had broken and the sun had set. His thoughts were finally interrupted as the pair approached the stable. Link wondered whether bringing the princess of Hyrule to a stable would attract unwarranted or dangerous attention but decided she would probably not be recognised. It has been one hundred years since she was seen and anyone who knew this particular member of the Royal Family would be ignorant to her survival or dead.

"Welcome! Welcome to our fine stable! Would you like to board that horse? Will you be staying with us" boomed Lawdon the stable master

Link immediately put a finger to his lips indicating that the stable master lower his voice. Fortunately for him Zelda was not roused.

"Yes please take and feed the horse and I would like two of your best **rooms.** " Emphasising that he would not accept a public bed.

"Our best rooms are a small cabins and cost 80 rupees a piece per night," replied the stable master much quieter than before a slight smile on his face. Very few people ordered these more expensive rooms.

Link dismounted the horse taking care that Zelda didn't fall. He handed over the money and retrieved the princess from the horse carrying her the same way as before. He nodded to Lawdon to show them to their rooms.

"May I ask…" Lawdon wondered with curiosity

"No" responded the Hero simply.

He led them to the small upstairs portion of the inn where the two cabins were located. Lawdon opened the door to the first cabin revealing a double bed and a wooden table with uneven legs accompanied by a bare stool. Link carried Zelda over to the bed and bade Lawdon to draw back the thin duvet. He carefully lowered the princess onto the bed taking care that her hair wouldn't irritate her face during her sleep and pulled duvet over her body. He then accompanied the stable master out of the room.

"I have a couple of requests for you" the hero started "I'll pay you 300 rupees to ensure nobody, including you, comes upstairs today or tomorrow morning. Also I would like to have food available when my companion and I request". He knew he was overpaying but thought it best to overpay to ensure the request was met. "Oh and here's another 50 can you procure some clothes for my companion to change into?".

"Certainly" Lawdon replied with a slight bow, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. The rupees were handed over and the stable master trotted off downstairs back to his reception. He returned quickly with a plain blue tunic and light brown pants before leaving the Hero alone.

Link silently opened the door and moved over to the table to deposit the clothes before he retired to his own room. He lay the master sword and sheathe against the bed frame and slowly began the arduous task of taking off his armour. He finally realised how sore his muscles were. The awkward movements he needed to perform to rid the armour from his body cramped his back on numerous occasions. He swore multiple times and finally relinquished the metal plates. He threw himself on the bed expecting to be tired but he wasn't. He strangely rarely felt the need for sleep, perhaps because he had at one point 100 years of it. Perhaps it was simply a property of the healing process. It was useful being able to continue through the night on his quest without feeling tired but it became apparently cumbersome when all he could do was sit in bed and wait. He lay down, closed his eyes and tried with all his might to fall asleep.

' _After all I deserve it'_ he mused to himself forcing himself to smirk.

Zelda tossed and turned once she was alone in her bed. Although she shouldn't have known she was, when Link had left her, her dreams recalled all the death and destruction that predated her long fight with Ganon. Mipha, Daruk, Revali and Urbosa were dead. She was plagued by vivid pictures of them being swallowed by Ganon's malice transforming them into the blights that turned the Divine beasts against Hyrule.

Finally, Zelda saw her appointed knight being obliterated by guardians in the ash swamps. Although in truth her power awoke and her actions ultimately saved him, that didn't prevent her seeing the counterfactual. She saw Link dead a thousand times over in a matter of minutes until she woke up crying into her pillow. She was sweating and felt cold and uncomfortable. Zelda calmed herself down and adjusted herself to her surroundings wondering how long she had been asleep. Her first need was to get rid of her sweat stained clothes. She looked around and spotted the tunic and pants Link had purchased for her. She quickly discarded the white dress she had materialised in after Link had defeated Calamity Ganon replacing it with the tunic and pants. Both were clearly not meant for someone with such a slim body as hers but Zelda greatly appreciated their freshness.

' _That was very thoughtful of Link.'_ She thought. ' _LINK….'_ A small pang of guilt hit her as she realised she was unconscious mere moments after being freed from her prison. She crept outside her room instinctively wanting to be quiet. She guessed that the cabin opposite belonged to her appointed knight. Zelda put her ear to the door of his room but all she could hear was her own slight breath against the door. Zelda debated whether or not to enter. Selfishly she wanted to be with him desperately not wanting to face the night alone. However she also didn't want to rouse the Hero

' _Even though he slept for one hundred years he could do with some rest'_ she mused

In the end the selfish part of Zelda won and the door to Link's cabin slowly opened. The Hero very sensitive to any noise, despite lying in bed he was listening for any disturbance. He was looking after Zelda again and that part of his duty he did not forget. He turned and faced his intruder. He was surprised to see the princess red eyes standing in the doorway.

"Zelda… uh… are you okay?"

She nodded unconvincingly. Link leapt up from his bed and took her in his arms cradling her head against his chest. This is something he had always thought of doing before Calamity struck but actually comforting the princess like this he always denied himself. He recalled Zelda's despair at the Spring of Power where he struggled internally whether to take her in his arms as she wept.

"Link" Zelda choked having still not cleared her throat from the sadness that had enveloped her "do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Link felt heat rise through his chest and blushed.

"Of course not" he guided her to his bed and when both had assumed their position, Zelda rolled over so that her head nestled against his shoulder. "I must admit I'm not used to sharing my bed with anyone," Link thought aloud feeling some butterflies in his stomach.

"I hope I am to your liking" Zelda teased feeling a little more comfortable no longer alone. Zelda felt Link's chest rise as he snorted. The pair remained silent for a while content in their embrace.

"Link?"

"Yes princess."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Link responded genuinely confused about what to the Zelda was apologising for.

"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry you were taken away and forced to guard me, I'm sorry I treated you poorly, and I'm sorry you…" her voice hitched on that last word; her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

Link sat up and placed both his hands on Zelda's flushed cheeks. "Zelda" he started softly "You have nothing to be sorry for I was merely doing my duty."

"Exactly," Zelda cried, tears threatening to burst "duty," the word hung over her like a heavy weight.

"Let me rephrase, yes I did it out of duty but take my duty away I would have gladly done it again. It would have been a worse fate had I never met you Zelda." Link said tenderly.

Zelda smiled and leaned up and kissed Link softly on the cheek. A thought crossed her mind and she grinned. "What?!" Link said blushing furiously.

"Oh its just I never knew you had such a way with words young hero." Zelda teased and laughed. Link chuckled with her.

"I did learn some of the arts of speech on my quest. I had to convince a particularly hateful Zora that I wasn't the worst being on Earth. And I even…" Link looked directly in her eyes "had to convince everyone in Gerudo town that I was a girl." His face broke into a smile as the princess giggled.

"And how did you manage that?" Zelda tried to ask with a straight face her eyebrow raised.

"Oh I bought some female clothes and wore a veil over my face. I looked very pretty." Link stated smugly. Zelda laughed and Link smiled happy that he could humour the princess

"I'd love to see that! We simply must go to Gerudo Town" she said. With her worries briefly forgotten, Zelda let out a yawn.

"And you shall, but first you need to go to rest". Link asserted. Zelda nodded in agreement and settled her head onto Links head. She closed her eyes while Link absentmindedly stroked her blonde hair softly. Shortly after she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Guest:** Thank you :). I completely agree the grammar in the first chapter is awful. I'll go back and fix it up at some point I promise.

 **Leina16:** Yeah I agree, I'm going to stick to my perspective from now on. It's my first fanfic ever so I was just wondering what style I liked telling the story. I'm glad you liked the second chapter I worked much harder on it than the first. Also forgive my stalking (I was just looking for similar fanfictions to read) but it seems you're almost as much a ZeLink fan as I am

 **Orbital:** Thanks for the review! I'm quite busy with university at the moment. TBH I enjoy it every time I update the story so I'm going with shorter chapters/more updates but I understand that it can be frustrating sometimes. This chapter is longer than the others so you are welcome hehehe

Also any interesting bits of lore you come across in your play through of BoTW in particular between ZeLink I'd really appreciate your telling me.

Generally, I feel the vast majority of romance fanfictions focus on a will they won't they type of thrill. BoTW at least gives the opportunity to explore what a romantic relationship between the pair would be like. Don't consider the romance to be plot but merely a theme.

I realised that indicators that time had passed didn't process so I've fixed this chapter up and will fix up chapter 2 tomorrow.

I honestly didn't expect any response to my fiction and probably wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you all so thank you. Also fun fact you'll find out how terrible I was at finding koroks at the start of the game.

ENJOY!

 **Chapter 3**

Zelda woke up to an empty bed at the wetland stables. She felt surprisingly well rested and remembered the previous night. In particular she had slept beside Link! She grinned like a little girl. Ever since he saved her in the Gerudo desert she was doomed to fall in love with her knight. His kind and gentle nature only festered her love for the Hero. He had disappointed her and had always been her most loyal and trustworthy friend. She recognised her love for him when he disobeyed the king's orders when he had threatened the soldiers, who would have forced her to continue her pilgrimage to the goddess's sacred springs when she was so upset.

Her reverie was broken when the door to the room opened and Link appeared with a tray in his hand.

"Hungry princess?" he said with a grin on his face. Zelda perked up at the smell of food and flashed an appreciative smile at him, which slowly turned into a frown.

"You are too kind to me, Link" she responded still holding her frown. She genuinely felt guilty about how unconditionally kind Link was to her. This guilty originated from the fact she had in the early stage of their relationship been dismissive of him to the point of being cruel. But she could have forgiven her initial conduct had Link not sacrificed his life for hers as her dream the night before had cruelly reminded her.

"Is the beautiful princess of Hyrule worried that her humble knight is too nice to her?" Link teased her, knowing that above all Zelda hated being given special treatment. For a princess she sought abnormal independence. He smirked cheekily at the woman before him. Zelda caught his smirk and responded with a brilliant smile.

"Yes, my dear knight, or actually I shouldn't say that because I've just decided to relieve you from your service," She said with her lips firmly together. She held her head up with her eyes closed mockingly imitating a royal command.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to be kind to you as your devoted friend". He took exactly three long steps closing the distance between them. He leaned down slowly and met Zelda's mock angry gaze with smugness and placed the tray next to her.

"Fine then I **order** you to not be so nice to me," Zelda retorted.

"Ahh but princess, you just relieved me from your service." Link's mouth broke into a triumphant grin. The princess gaped at him trying to muster a come back but she was defeated.

"You..uhh…You're an idiot," she muttered returning his grin with her own.

Link started to chuckled "I love you" the words he confessed yesterday slipped out again subconsciously. Zelda's jaw dropped. 

"What?!" she cried out shocked at his apparently sudden revelation. Link's eyes widened in shock.

' _I-I-I-I said it already to her; she knows this.'_ Worry quickly spread across his face as he struggled to fight both the embarrassment and much more pertinent his fear of her rejection. Perhaps he has said it too soon. ' _BUT I'VE ALREADY SAID IT'_ his mind yelled, stuck in his own paradox _._

Zelda's mind filled with happiness. She tried to process where this had come from suddenly. She whole heartedly reciprocated his feelings but she struggled to deal with her shock immediately. She racked her brain for an explanation, when she remembered it. She had briefly forgotten the events immediately proceeding Calamity's defeat. That memory came flooding back to her realisation dawning on her.

She look up and saw Link's confused, devastated face and flash him a reassuring smile.

"I suppose if you do love me I can't let you wander around hopelessly. I gladly accept you back as my appointed knight."

"Whaa-!" Link was silenced by Zelda's lips pressing against his own. Link gasped and felt her hands around his neck. He returned her kiss eagerly pressing his lips back. Link wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Zelda finally broke their kiss drawing slightly away panting. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkling with desire for her Knight.

"I love you too, Link". Her stomach growled as if on cue. They both laughed at the unexpected interruption. "Will you join me for breakfast, _my hero"_ stressing those last two words. She struggled to contain her affection desperately wanting to continue. She had never felt so alive. She was positively dizzy with excitement but reluctantly withdrew from his grasp.

Link threw his head back and laughed, full of joy. "Yes, lets eat _my princess"_ mimicking her choice of words. He followed her to the bed and ate the breakfast that Lawdon had prepared for them.

Link prepared the horse for their leave and waited outside the stables making small talk with the stable master. Zelda came out of the stables and mounted the horse. Link bade goodbye to Lawdon turned to Zelda and stroked the white horse on the neck.

"Where to Zelda?" he didn't want to call her princess in the public just yet, showing some wisdom he likely would have not had 100 years ago.

"I want to visit Kakariko village I hear its nice this time of year!" she smiled knowingly at Link. She had guessed his purpose for discretion and admired his quick thinking.

Link mounted behind her and reached around her waist to take the reins but she took his hands placed them on her hips and seized the reins for himself. She turned her neck back and flashed him a quick smile. Lawdon found the encounter quite amusing and the hero himself struggled to stifle a chuckle.

The pair followed the trail down towards the Duelling Peaks. Small forest glades littered their path and a light layer of mist had gathered over the Lanayru Wetlands cloaking the islands it contained in a beautiful mystery. Zelda loved looking at the revitalised state of what essentially was her kingdom. Not only was it more peaceful than when she initially travelled the vast kingdom but also she was no longer burdened with the task of awakening her power. Link, who traversed this part of this kingdom many times over the last month cared little for the scenery. He instead distracted himself in other ways. His lips broke into a cheeky smile and took his hands away from Zelda's waist. He begin massaging her shoulders and tracing patterns on her back. Zelda sighed contentedly and wondered how she had got so lucky.

Zelda couldn't help but stop and collect curious ingredients that she noticed along the way. Near the Hills of Baumer, A mushroom with a pearl stem and a translucent bright green cap hiding in the dark of a hollow log attracted her attention. She quickly dismounted the horse and began chattering away with fervour.

"ohh I remember reading about this mushroom. It's called a stamella shroom and I read that it does more than satiate one's hunger when its cooked. The book said that….".

"Yeah it restores some energy when cooked" Link interrupted "but only if its not cooked with other another mushroom" he added as a .

Zelda looked at him with curiosity but it was clear at least to the hero struggling to contain her excitement "so you've tried it yourself?" He nodded in reply. Zelda squealed and enthusiastically ranted "oh please, please we have to record your experience, the books in the palace only briefly mentioned it and didn't really describe its properties. How does it taste? Does it restore your energy instantly or does it take some time to realise its effects?"

"Why don't we keep it and we can cook it in Kakariko and you can see for yourself?" Link inquired, smiling that her passion for research had not diminished over the year.

Even more excited she rushed over to Link holding the mushroom for him to store in his pouch. Link smiled at her and duly deposited the mushroom. He relented from revealing that he already had more than a dozen of the mushroom already and reminding himself to discard the others privately. He didn't want to undermine the princess' discovery in any way.

Zelda returned to her position on the horse and set out visibly more excited about their destination. She quizzed Link on some of the discoveries he had made on the journey eagerly wanting to learn about Hyrule's interesting flora. Link only vaguely responded, not wanting to reveal all of the helpful food sources. He did however draw out an elixir he had crafted. He explained with a cheeky grin that this was the result of combining a certain frog with monster parts and the result was an increase in movement speed for a time. Zelda could only gasp in excitement.

"Lucky I didn't eat it. It only yields these properties when combined with monster parts."

Zelda blushed her cheeks flaming at the memory. She had insisted that a poor and arguably terrified Link eat a frog that she caught for the sake of science. Fortunately in hindsight, it was one of the few times he had denied one of her requests.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The pair approached the mountain pass, which signalled the final stretch of their journey to the Sheikah town. Halfway through the pass Link saw seven metallic boxes embedded into the wall of one of the mountain faces and a lone box on the ground. He had only recently figured out the secret to these puzzles.

"Hey Zelda want to see something interesting?" Link pointed over to the boxes.

Zelda looked over curiously wondering what he could possibly be talking about. "Sure." Both dismounted from the horse. Link pulled of the Sheikah slate, "oh that's my Sheikah slate. I completely forgot about it", looking comfortingly at the tool the ancient tribe had bestowed upon her.

"You can have it back after this don't worry". He activated the magnetism rune and lifted the box into the space that made the two patterns of cubes the same.

A Korok appeared right next to Zelda startling her and sending her stumbling back.

"Yahaha, you found me!" the korok said seemingly oblivious that it had just startled Zelda. Zelda studied the korok closely as it handed Link a small seed.

"Buh-bye" the forest dweller bade goodbye.

"What is that Link?" she said curiously, peering over Links shoulder at the small seed in his palm.

"This is a Korok seed, long story short, these are the beads inside of magical maracas, don't ask, belonging to a large korok named –"

"AHHH" Link shouted suddenly in pain. Turned around to find his attacker and saw a figure cloaked in red wearing a mask with an unmistakeable symbol. The symbol born was of that the Sheikah only upside down. The Yiga. Link saw the a second arrow flying towards its target. Having left his weapons and shields with the horse, he prevented the arrow from reaching its target the only way possible. He spun around and grasped Zelda in his arms and tensed waiting for the arrow to hit its mark. Zelda cried out realising what Link had done. Rage filled her body, raising her hand she shot a single bolt of light towards their assassin. As the bolt soared towards its mark the assassin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Link whistled for the horse, which duly approached them. Zelda trying to bear as much of his weight as she could lifted him onto the horse and set the horse into a gallop towards Kakariko Village.

A doctor was made available immediately upon their arrival and Link was treated the house belonging to Cado, who had recently passed away. Fortunately for the sake of hygiene and Link's sanity, his cuckoos had been relocated to a newly constructed pen behind the archery store.

"Your highness you might want to leave the room, this is not the most becoming scene" Bido, the Sheikah doctor said.

"Thank you, but I'm quite alright just carry on quickly please," her voice betrayed a note of desperation.

The doctor sanitised the area where both wounds were located on the upper right should of links back.

"Link this is going to hurt, just squeeze this, I'm sorry but we don't have anything better" he said handed him a pillow. Zelda rushed forward and took away the pillow and offered Link her hand instead.

"Will this do, doctor?" to which he nodded with a understanding smile.

She knelt at the side of the bed. So that she could look into his eyes desperate to try to comfort him in some way.

Link screamed in agony, the arrows were accompanied with long protrusions slanted upwards so their entry was smooth but removal tore out a large portion of Link skin. Zelda felt her hand ache with pain against his hard grip but it was nothing compared to what her heart felt seeing him in such pain. Tears started forming in her eyes. Link smiled at her with reassurance trying to silently communicate that he would survive. The smile was quickly lost when Bido started to pull out the second arrow…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Link lay on his stomach per Bido's instructions. He was given pain medication and warned not to get his heart rate up or it would have adverse effects on his recovery. Zelda was now speaking to Impa but she had promised him she would be back as soon as possible before giving him a tender kiss after the doctor had left. Link had no way of tracking the time and compared to the high intensity he was constantly used to, a few minutes felt longer than hours.

 _Knock knock_

The door creaked open; Link smiled and craned his neck to see who had entered his confinement.

"H-h-hello Link"

"Paya" Link tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"S-s-sorry about what h-h-happened, you must be in so much pain" Impa's granddaughter said. Paya approaches the side of the bed and sits next to Link.

"You k-k-know if it would make you feel better.." She said while running her index finger down Links spine.

"Umm Paya, what are you…?" Link interrupted shocked at the intimacy of her action

"Who are you?" A hostile voice appeared from the doorway to the small cabin.

"Y-y-your majesty," Paya bowed blushing, eyes wide with shock. "I'm P-P-P-Paya. Impa is my grandmother". She kept her head low trying to hide her completely red face.

"Nice to meet you Paya, I need to speak to _my_ knight would you mind if you give us some privacy?" her voice dripping with mock sweetness.

"Of course," the Sheikah girl mumbled before hastily retreating past Zelda closing the door behind her. Zelda walked swiftly to Link sides and examined once again his wounds. Satisfied that he was okay she relaxed herself beside him. She lay her head opposite his on the same pillow so that Link wouldn't have to move and therefore aggravate his injury. She leant forward and gave him a quick kiss but didn't dwell on the affection. Link pouted and Zelda giggled at his adorable face.

"I'm sorry but the doctor warned you not to get your heart rate up, I cannot in good conscious selfishly indulge my desires at your expense."

"Quite noble of you, your highness."

"Well look on the bright side," she flashed him her most wonderful smile "I get to dote on you and you cannot stop me"

"I guess, I could be okay with that" he replied dragging out each syllable so to fake reluctance at the idea. But he quickly returned her smile. "What did you discuss with Impa." Diverting the conversation to more serious issues.

"We discussed the increasing Yiga presence. When you feel better, we will have to investigate their hideout in the Gerudo Desert." Zelda's smile didn't fade "but for now it is important that you rest and I have tasked myself with changing your bandages." Zelda quickly rose and gracefully walked over to the basin where the doctor had left the bandages. She put all the materials she needed on a tray and brought it over to the bed. Then she wet a cloth and before she began soaking Link's wounds she straddled the small of his back. After soaking, she carefully removed the bandages trying to cause as little pain as possible. But it was inevitable that some pain would be caused and every time Link gasped, she gently caressed the back of his head. Having removed all the bandages, she dried the excess water with a clean cloth before carefully applying the fresh bandages across the wound. Admiring her handiwork she leant down and kissed the complete dressing and returned to the spot where she could face him.

"Feel better?" she whispered, there was no need to talk in anything but a whisper as they were so close.

"Much better, thank you. I guess I could get used to this."

"Do not!" she whispered with the hint of a threat "I will not tolerate your getting hurt". She had said it in a threatening tone which she intended to lighten the mood however the pain in her words were clear in her voice. "Rest Link, I'll stay by your side tonight. The Shiekah have eyes on the doors, windows and roof, we are safe."

"Thank you Zelda" his voice slowly drifting as sleep threatened to embrace him. Zelda's dressing had comforted him more than the princess could have expected and he was ready to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and gave himself to the idea that beckoned him but not before he felt soft pressure against his lips once more.


End file.
